yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Adams
, Nathan, Nate | age = 11 41 | hometown = Springdale, Japan | relatives = Lily Adams (Mother) Aaron Adams (Father) Nathaniel Adams (Grandfather) Lucy Adams (Grandmother) Jason Forester (Father-in-law) Rebecca Forester (Mother-in-law) Katie Forester (Wife) Natsume Amano (Daughter) Keisuke Amano (Son) | seiyu = (Original Series) Kensuke Satō (Shadowside) | english = English Dub: (YW1, YW2) (EP001-EP076) (YWB) (EP077-) Cartoon Network and Toonami Asia Dub: | game = Yo-kai Watch | anime = Yo-kai are Real (original series) "What-a-waste-Man" (shadowside series) | movie = Yo-kai Watch the Movie | manga = Chapter 1 }} is one of the main characters in the ''Yo-kai Watch series''. He appears in almost all Yo-kai Watch-depicted media as he is the playable character of the mainline video games and the main character in the Yo-kai Watch anime series. He is a child who possesses an item called a Yo-kai Watch, which allow him to see, befriend and summon Yo-kai. Nate also despises of being called "average", and goes great lengths just to impress Katie Forester. In Yo-kai Watch Shadowside and the future world of Yo-kai Watch 4, Nathan Adams is now an adult and is no longer able to see Yo-kai as his Yo-kai Watch was buried away. He is also married to Katie Forester, and has Natsume Amano as their daughter who also holds a Yo-kai Watch Elda. Nathan has a Yo-kai form, Fuu 2, which was revealed in the the second movie. In an alternate world, he also has another Yo-kai form named Kemushi-otoko, which was made with the Dark Yo-kai Watch. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Choosable player, main protagonist. * Yo-kai Watch 2: Choosable player, main protagonist. ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Cameo character. ** Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Collaborative character. * Yo-kai Watch 3: Main protagonist. * Yo-kai Watch 4: Protagonist. *''Yo-kai Watch animation: Major protagonist. * ''Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Major protagonist. * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Major protagonist. * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Major protagonist. * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King: Mentioned Character. * Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends: Cameo Physical Traits Young Nathan is a young boy with a fair-skin, big black eyes and brown hair worn with three large spikes that resemblance cowlicks. A small amount of hair sticks down at his neck. He wears his Yo-kai Watch on his left wrist. His well known appearance is that he wears a red short sleeve shirt with a white rim on each sleeve and color. On his arm is a blue and white design. His cargo pants are light grey and worn with a brown belt, while his boots resemble a pair of white shoes accented with blue and red. Nathan also wears this in Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch 2. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Nathan wears a red short sleeved jacket with white stars on the arms that he wears open. Beneath his jacket, he wears a blue colored shirt with a white rim. He wears a beige cargo ancle pants with brown high-top sneakers with black laces and a light brown belt. In several episodes, Nathan wears different clothing. In Manjimutt: Part 4 until The Legend of Shogunyan, he is seen wearing an orange shirt with white rim on each sleeve and collar, matching the star at his chest and a red sweater. He wears those clothing as well in Gourmet School Lunch: Meal 4 Fried Chicken! until Yo-kai Yoink. He later re-appeared with the same clothing in Professor Vacant and the Mysterious Mansion until The Legendary Milk Cloth. However, in Start Your Engines! The Yo-1 Grand Prix! until Yo-kai Krystal Fox, he wore new clothing based from the appearance of his clothing from Yo-kai Watch 3. He wears a blue shirt, a red short-sleeve jacket with white stars on each side, and white jeans. In Yo-kai Mistank until Yo-kai Ecolojii, he wears a white shirt, black and white striped undershirt, and red sweater, and green jeans, but from Yo-kai Oreryu until now, he wears the same clothing from Yo-kai Mistank until Yo-kai Ecolojii. Adult Nate still retains the same hairstyle when he was a kid, but now wears a dark-blue shirt vest over his light-blue shirt. Personality Nate is a fun kid but tends to come off as comedic. He enjoys being with his friends and the Yo-kai he befriended, even when they can be troublesome. His personality is very infectious and gains him many friends; however, one noticeable trait is how extremely average he is. This spreads even to his school marks and greatly annoys him, in fact he really is not average. Like most kids, Nathan does basic things- like watching television, messing up his room, staying up late at night to watch television or play games. However, he is very righteous and has a strong sense of justice when a real crisis pops up. Nathan's dynamic with his friends is somewhat influenced by the presence of Yo-kai on his life. When a Yo-kai influences the personality of one of his friends through inspiriting, he usually tries to confront said Yo-kai, most of the times with the help of a Yo-kai he has befriended, to get him/her to stop. That said, sometimes Nathan gets somewhat 'in need' of a Yo-kai which is inspiriting his friends (such as Eddie being inspirited by Enerfly, and later by Souname), and tries to get said Yo-kai to inspirit him, with less-than-positive results. Most of the time, similarly, Nate gets inspirited by a Yo-kai, which gives a stained impression of him to his friends, but specially to Katie, as seen with Rockabelly, Dandoodle, Cheeksqueek, So-sorree, among several other cases. Nathan tries to catch the attention of Katie as a soulmate, rather than just a friend, as he has a crush on her. As with the Yo-kai he is friends with, Nathan likes Jibanyan (though he was appalled initially when Jibanyan moves to his house and behaves reckelssly, and he even got into an argument with him) enough to be his first usual choice when summoning a Yo-kai, and his bond with him is strong enough to Jibanyan to take part in most of his antics. Nathan does not look high on Whisper's lack of knowledge about Yo-kai, as well as his needs to feed his craving for attention and his ego, though he does appreciate his presence to an extent. Although he managed to befriend more than a hundred Yo-kai, only a select few are summoned frecquently, such as Tattletell, Manjimutt (though upon him being thrown in prison, Nathan stopped summoning regularly) Roughraff, Blazion, Komasan, Robonyan (and Robonyan F), Shogunyan, Venoct, Kyubi, Baku, the trio of Classic Yo-kai (Boyclops, Pallysol, and Lady Longnek), Lie-in Heart, Faux Kappa, and Papa Bolt. Even after meeting Hailey Anne during the quest to meet Lord Enma, he only coincides with her a few number of times. Although he gets along with her pretty much in the occations they do coincide, Nathan finds Hailey Anne's bubblyness annoying, if not apalling, and they have a sane competitive side as shown with the Y-1 Race and when obtaining a rare Space Wars collection item. Relationships Katie Forester Katie is Nate's crush with Whisper and Jibanyan being the only ones to truly know Nate's secret feelings for her. 30 years later, in the Shadowside series, Katie is now Nate's wife and the mother of Natsume and Keisuke. Natsume Natsume is Nate's daughter, and successor after he fell out with the Yo-kai and the watch when he became an adult. Keisuke Keisuke is Nate's youngest son whom strongly resembles him. Aaron Adams Aaron is Nate's Father. Lily Adams Lily is Nate's mother. She seems to have anger issues when her son Nate doesn't obey her but despite this, she's a loving mother who cares for her son. Bear and Eddie He's friends with them. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Nathan first appears in EP001, in which he tries to impress his friends with a stag bettle, to which Katie calls 'average'. Annoyed by this, Nate sets to find a rare beetle, and upon spotting a rare golden bettle, follows it to a strange gashapon machine near a tree. Nathan hears a strange voice which tells him to feed 'him' and, befuddled, he inserts a coin to the gasha machine, receiving a gray capsule. Nathan tries to open it, and when he does, he inadvertingly frees a Yo-kai named Whisper, who explains him about his origins and tries to offer his services to Nathan, much to his chagrin. Arriving home, Nathan sees his parents arguing over an eating yogurt (pudding in the original version) to which he comments of being something trivial. Whisper then looks at the scene and notes it's 'her' fault, which confuses Nathan. Whisper then gives him the Yo-kai Watch and instructs Nathan to shine its light on their parents, upon which Nathan reveals Dismarelda. Whisper explain that. Nathan tries to convince Dismarelda to leave the house, to which she replies she is afraid to do so for she had a fight with her husband as well. After Whisper brings said husband, Happierre, and him and Dismarelda reconcile, Nathan gets an explanation about the nature of Yo-kai, as well as their powers, while noting that he has stumbled into something big. ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation series'' When Nathan became an adult, he lost the ability to see Yo-kai, and the Yo-kai Watch is said to have been buried beyond space and time. As a result, he also parted ways with both Whisper and Jibanyan as well. 30 years after the events of the original series, Nathan is now an adult in his 40s, and is married to Katie Forester. His two children Natsume and Keisuke end up having Yo-kai adventures of their own, but they do not seem to be aware of their father's own history with Yo-kai, even his old yo-Kai friends (who are now his children's Yo-Kai Partners) don't seem to be aware of them being Nate's children. Nathan makes his first appearance in EP04 of the Shadowside anime, Sitting next to his wife Katie, having dinner with the family. He notices his son's strange behavior wondering if he's doing ok, Keisuke just says that he's not all that hungry but when Keisuke see's Mottainai-otoko he jumps from his seat causing both of his parents to get very worried about him. Yo-kai Watch Nathan first appears in Welcome to the World of Yo-kai were he, Eddie, Bear and Katie are at Triangle Park. eddie shows of his bug collection showing Nathan and Katie which both are impressed. Eddie explains that there is a forest behind their vacation house were there are tons of bugs, which manages him to find only rare ones. Bear tells the group that he is in fact the one catching all of them, as Eddie only got squeamish a couple times. Bear asks Nathan if he collecting bugs for his summer project as well. Nathan tells Bear that has little trouble to get motivated. Bear tells Nathan that he hasn't started yet and that he hasn't caught a single bug, insulting him afterwards which Eddie and Bear both laughing at him. Katie defends Nathan from Bear's insult which Nathan agrees telling the group that he has caught some. Bear tells Nathan to prove it to him and Eddie by showing it to them. Nathan tells them that he doesn't have them with him. Bear tells Nathan to bring his bug collection the next time, which the the group leaves from Triangle Park. Nathan rushes home to get his Bug Net. Ones he got it, he is wondering were he can find a bunch of rare bugs and decided to look for them at the Triangle Park. Before letting his mother know were he is heading to, Nathan rushes towards the park. Once arrived at Triangle Park, Nathan find three Green Cicada's on three tree's. After capturing them, Nathan is seen being unsatisfied that he didn't caught a rare one. One of the bugs is glowing, which suprises Nathan. Nathan remembers that can ask advise to the school janitor remember that he was always talking about his bug collection. Nathan decides to ask him were to find rare bugs. After Nathan arrives at his school, and talks to the janitor, but he is already aware of it and decides to help Nathan out. The janitor tells Nathan to go to Mt. Wildwood and gives him three Black Syrups. Once Nathan enters Mt. Wildwood, he heads towards the shrine and said that the forest feels kind of magical. Nathan starts bug catching and finds three trees containing Brown Cicadas. After Nathan succesfully or unsuccesfully captures a bug, the gate of the shrine opens. Nathan decides to sneak a little deeper into the woods, believing that there would be great bugs there. Once deeper in the shrine, Nathan noticed a machine in front of the tree. The machine talks to Nathan, and Nathan decides to put a coin and twist the machine until a ball came out. Nathan grabs the ball and opens it, freeing Whisper. Shocked, Nathans asks Whisper what he is. Whisper explains it to him and as well his backstory. Nathan decided to walk away from Whisper unnoticed, but Whisper noticed Nathan leaving. Nathan explains to Whisper that he was busy bug catching, but Whisper convinces Nate to do something more fun and asks him to search for Yo-kai instead. Afterwards, Nathan receives the Yo-kai Watch from Whisper and explains to Nathan what it is and what it does. The radar maxed out noticing a Yo-kai around the area were Nathan and Whisper are. Nathan uses his Yo-kai Watch on a nearby tree finding Buhu. Nathan talks to Buhu, and Buhu tells Nathan that he had a nice nap and that Nathan woke him up and decided to take revenge on him. Nathan asks Whisper how to fight Buhu, and Whisper telling Nathan to call the rest of his Yo-kai friends. Nathan is shocked due that he has no Yo-kai friends. Whisper points out the cicada Nathan has caught, which is revealed to be Cadin. Cadin gives Nathan his Yo-kai Medal and explains to him what it is. Cadin and Buhu starts to battle, after the battle, Buhu gives Nathan his medal. After Nathan receives Buhu medal, Whisper gives Nathan a Yo-kai Medallium to put his medals. Nathan is still doesn't believe the existance of Yo-kai, but Whisper explains to him that they are everywhere. He tells Nathan to make good use of the Yo-kai Watch. Yo-kai Watch 2 Sometime after defeating McKraken, one night, while sleeping, Nathan gets his Yo-kai Watch vanished by Kin and Gin, and his memories about it wiped out. The next day, after shopping with his parents, Nathan meets with Bear and Eddie, who show them their "Mega Watches" and Nate retorts by saying he had a watch of some kind. After meeting with Katie and sayin his goodbyes to his friends, Nathan gets lured to an old shop run by 'Nick Nack', where he finds his Yo-kai Watch, though he doesn't recognize it, and per request of Nick Nack, Nate manages to buy the watch by a low price. Outside, Nathan finds an old Crank-a-kai where he buys a capsule and, much to his surprise, frees Whisper, and shortly thereafter, the Yo-kai Watch restores his memories about them and Jibanyan. Upon recalling the cat Yo-kai, Nate and Whisper set off to find it in the same intersection, where Jibanyan gets his memories restored by the Yo-kai Watch as well. Yo-kai Watch 3 While eating in a restaurant with his parents (with Whisper and Jibanyan tagging along), Nathan learns that, because his father got transfered to a company branch in St. Peanutsburg, BBQ, his entire family is moving to BBQ, much to his shock. After arriving through plane to St. Peanutsburg, Nathan finds his mother's glasses which were lost while moving, and after giving them to her, she somehow starts acting disinterested. Nate, suspecting she's inspirited by a Yo-kai, tries to use his Yo-kai Watch on her, to which it informs him that 'it cannot recognize this kind of Yo-kai'. Startled by this, Nathan, in his room with Whisper and Jibanyan, learn about the Yo-kai Watch U, which he receives by Hidabat, who is living in his closet. Nathan then uses this new watch on his mother, and he finds Cornfused, to which he engages in combat. Etmyology Keita is a common Japanese name which can be literally translated as "view fat", while his last name is "heaven field". However, the kanji "景" literally means "vista, view, scene" or "counter for scenes (in a play)". It is also an alternative form of "影" which means "shadow". Trivia * Nathan dislikes to be just average and being called average, especially by his own friends Bear, Eddie and Katie. However, his Yo-kai form Fuu 2 makes people average. * To dicipline Whisper and Jibanyan, he beats them with a paper fan. However, several times they are beating Nate with a paper fan. * Nathan has a fear of going to the dentist, seeing his mother getting angry whenever he does not obey her or he says cruel things about her, and Usapyon's Invader Mode. **However, his fear for his mother to be angry may come from the fact that she simply has a very bad temper. * Nathan's localized last name is the same as his first voice actor Johnny Young Bosch character's first name Adam Park from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Series. * Nathan and Hailey Anne sometimes coincide with each other: ** The two first meet each other during the movie: Enma Daiō to Itsutsu no Monogatari da Nyan!. ** The two race against each other in Start Your Engines! The Yo-1 Grand Prix!. ** Nathan helps Hailey Anne solve her conflict with Usapyon in Usapyon Ran Away From Home. ** The two are trying to win the Space Wars X Sailor Piers Box, but they both fail in Nathan vs Hailey One Shot Lottery Duel!. ** The two meet again in Every Yo-kai Question You Want to Know! during a special episode segment answering questions. ** However, in Yo-kai Watch 3, the two meet each other while they team-up to stop Gogogo Godfather when he wants to create a world to his liking. * The Yo-kai Nathan uses in the demo version of Yo-kai Watch in battle are in the top middle Jibanyan, top right Tattletell, top left Walkappa, Noko bottom right, Komasan buttom middle and Manjimutt on the bottom left. * As a child Nate's primary color is red, but as an adult his primary color appears to be blue. * Nathan Adams has the most English dub voice actor portrayals in the franchise, one for Yo-kai Watch 1 & 2 and EP001 - EP076 of the dub, one for the Asian English dub, one for Yo-kai Watch Blasters and one for Season 3 of the English dub. In Other Languages Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents Category:Adams Family Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders Category:Shadowside Characters Category:Protagonist